


Sherlock Receives a Gift From Build-A-Bear Workshop

by CountryDogLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Build-A-Bear Workshop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryDogLover/pseuds/CountryDogLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets an innocuous looking box, and it's up to John to open it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Receives a Gift From Build-A-Bear Workshop

When John returned to the flat after work, he found Sherlock staring in abject horror at an innocuous box sitting on their coffee table. Curious but silent, John moved closer to examine what could have frightened his flatmate to such a degree; surely a man accustomed to murder and bodied parts in the _fridge_ could handle anything from…

 

Build-A-Bear Workshop.

 

John stifled a giggle, but not before Sherlock turned his piercing gaze unto him.

 

“Is this amusing John? This blatant mockery of me funny in your little mind?” His tone was sharp, but John knew him well enough to hear his false bravado.

 

“Have you even opened it? Who even gave it to you?” John moved towards the box, and when he didn’t hear a protest to his actions, started opening the top flaps of the house shaped box.

 

“Lestrade. His daughter was at a birthday party in that dreaded store and she insisted upon her father making a bear.”

 

John pulls out the dark-haired bear, dressed in a black trench coat, suit pants, and… a deerstalker. John had to suppress another giggle, but after reading Lestrade’s note reading “sorry, they don’t have a mini Belstaff line!” John let his laughter go.

 

“He’s adorable! We must keep him.”

 

As he walked away, he heard Sherlock mutter “I wonder how long it would take for it to completely burn…”

**Author's Note:**

> My terrible attempt at a 221B fic. Why? Because it is 228 words, and I was unable to reduce it down! Finally I just said fuck it. Hope you liked it. If not, it was short and done with now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
